Pandora's box
by Wild Fire Tonight
Summary: Werewolves were meant to be  rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay? What will the Volturi say about that..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**A/N This just kind of popped into my head a couple of days ago, my Seth imprint strory wasn't really doing anything for me...But check it out if you wish. But yeah, review if you have any ideas for me, I'm open to suggestions. **

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along?**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

Chapter 1

The phone rang, breaking into the silence I had hidden myself so well in. I checked my watch, still an hour till the sun went down. I padded softley onto the landing, and grabbing the wireless phone I bolted back to my bedroom. "Hello?" I asked into the retreiver, pulling my quilts around me, so I was in complete darkness.

"Pandora? Is that you? Why are you whispering?" I groaned.

"Sorry Hannah. My...Brothers asleep, he's really sick. I just don't went to wake him" I said in a hushed tone.

"That flu that's going around? Gross, you better not catch it,because I got us invited to Rennesmee Carlie Cullens birthday party! How awesome is that." Hannah shreiked, I could here her bouncing around on her bed.

"Yeah...Totaly awesome" I lied through my teeth. My whole friendship with Hannah was based on lies, not that she knew it, I just needed to tell anouther tiny white lie to get me out of this...

"Is it on the fourteenth?" I asked.

"Uh Hu. And you better not bail on me! You missed her halloween party aswel.." Hannah paused. "Have you got something against the Cullens? I mean, when ever they're not hiking, you are.. And that day when she came over to talk to us, you just bolted. Dora! You've got to tell me these things, we can go against her together.!" I closed my eyes.

"I have nothing against her." Pfft, like we could go up against her and her vampire family anyway. "They aren't my favourite people. And as for the hiking thing, you know Carlise and my Dad do a job share, so when one of them is working the other goes away. and visa versa." I was getting snappy now, I could feel the tension in my tone rising as the sun went down.

"Look, I have to go now. Ima check on connor or something." I muttured, ending the call before she could even protest. I pushed the airial down, so it got no signal, and curled up in a ball. Wishing and wishing to get this night over and done with.

Soon, a tidal wave of pain washed over me, causing me to tighten in my ball, crying for mercy. I could feel my humanitly washing away with each tide of pain, urging me to go outside, find my God. That thought caused an image of the moon into my head, and my inner wolf went wild, clawing to get out as I twisted and writhed in pain.

I screamed.

I wanted to go and find the moon, to lay my eyes on it in the sky, at its brightest and fullest. The pain stopped, and something inside me was coaxing me to the window, willing me just to pull the curtains the tinniest bit... I knew if I didn't the agony would come back.

I had to give into my demon.

I got to my feet, staggerng slightly, and grabbing hold of my dresser for support. The wolf wasn't as used to walking on two feet like I was. With a shakey hand I reached for my midnight blue curtains, ripping them from the beam.

Something inside me snapped, as I gave into the lunal urge.

_finally _Something inside me cackled. And I felt myself blurr, then a violent rip filled the silence, I had grown to detest so much.

I watched through pale blue eyes as the wolf burst through my window, sprinting towards the forest at electrifying speed.

I watched, tortured, unable to do anything, but witness the wild run of the wolf which I had kept hidden inside of me so well.

I could see through her eyes

Hear through her ears

Hear her thoughts as they echoed through her head.

She was free at least.

Maybe just for one night,

But it was better then the torture of waiting

Unable to move

In the back of someone elses mind.

Just as I was doing now.

-**Well, that was the first chapter. Don't worry, it won't all be as dark as this was. And yes, the pack will get to meet Pandora soon. By the way, her name does have significance to the story, you can probably work it out really easily. Umh, I'll update, if people like it.**

**BTW this will be an imprint story, and we will meet the gorjuss Paul soon (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**A/N I got a couple of story alerts, so I'm going to do anouther chapter. Umh, Pandora does actualy have a brother, but all will be revieled soon. Please review, I just want some feedback, to see if there's any point in me continuing this story.. :D **

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

That morning after feeling.

Urgh, I woke up in the forest snout down in the mud. So that bitch didn't even bother to change me back...

Well, actualy maybe she did me a favour, I didn't really like the idea of waking up naked face down in the forest. I felt numb, like last night was all a dream, but I had paws to prove that it wasn't. My window was still broken from last night, and my house backed onto the forest, so this wasn't going to be to traumatic.

I pulled my self to my feet...Paws, whatever. And started stumbling in the genral direction of my house, my head groggy, but I had to change back soon. I soon reached my red brick house, and sighed, my the glass from my window lay outside. With one deft jump I leapt through the hole, a jagged spike of glass left a bloody gash in my paw. I let the heat leave my body slowly, closing my eyes as the uncomfortble feeling washed over me.

I twitched my hand, wiggling my thumb around to check I was actualy human again , before peeking out from between my thick black eye lashes. I stood up, pulling my old spongebob dressing gown around myself, and made my way to the bathroom. After setting the hot tap to run, and pouring in half a bottle of passionfruit and orange bubble bath, I tore a flannel in half and dunked it under the steaming water. I wrapped it around my sore hand, the lily white turning a disturbing shade of scarlet...

Stupid shape shifters with their stupid healing...

I was kind of like a shape shifter, but I healed slower.

_Flashback_

_"So you're a shapeshifter?" Mummbled Bella, playing with her hair. Why did she always do that? She made herself look so weak, well she was, she always let everyone run around after her saving her ass, when if she had a scrap of sense half the shit she got herself into wouldn't even happon!_

_"Last time I checked.." Shrugged Jacob, his flopping black hair falling into his face and sticking to his neck as the rain hit him. _

_"Pfft.." I murmured to myself. "He wishes he was that cool." Jacobs head twitched, and he glanced around quickly, looking for me. I mentally cursed myself. _

_"Did you hear that?" He asked Bella. She shook her head of course, looking distant, probably planning what stupid move to make next, or was she a spure of the moment sort of person...?_

_Jacob grabbed her arm, still looking around dertiminley. "We need to get back." _

_"What is it Jake? Is Victoria here?" She gasped, clutching his hand._

_"No..." He muttered slowly. "I don't know what that was. Lets just go..." And with one last glance they left. _

_End of flashback. _

Suddenly the sound of the door knocking broke me from my thoughts, the faint smell of wet dog hitting my nose.

Holy fucking shit.

I was in so much trouble.

What exacally had happoned last night...?

**OHHHHHH**

**What did happon that night then? **

**UMH, review please, gimme some feedback.**

**Paul will be in the next chapter, incase anybody cares XD **

**xx**

**AND a big thankyou to the two people that reviewed ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**A/N I got a couple of story alerts, so I'm going to do anouther chapter. Umh, Pandora does actualy have a brother, but all will be revieled soon. Please review, I just want some feedback, to see if there's any point in me continuing this story.. :D **

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

How do I tell you this?

As I got out of the bath I was trembling, utterly terrified. They might kill me.

Or worse, they might hand me over the Volturi. I tooked a deep breath, pulling on my tight blue jeans and scarlet over sized life gaurd hoodie. Trying to take my mind off of the persistat knocking, _they_ knew I was here, and _they _weren't going anywhere. I tugged a brush through my short styled hair - I had a large side bang, which sweapt over my left eye, and had bleached it all white with coral blue tips on my fringe, and it stopped just above my shoulders the ends cut jaggedy. I ringed my eyes thickly with black eyeliner, where it shoved I just did thicker. Then...There was nothing left to do. Time to face be thrown to the dogs, so to speak.

I walked down the stairs, well my walking wasn't really normal, when I stepped I kind of bouced back up. I could see through the one way glass that there were more than one of them, and if they thought they were coming in my house...They could think again. I yanked the door open, putting on my game face. "What?" I snapped, raising my eye brows and the ... rarther large people before me.

"May we come in?" Asked the tallest, the alpha, Sam. His voice calm.

"Not a fucking chance." I shot back in a breath.

"You need to talk to us!" He growled, before he stopped himself, taking a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"I think you know why." Snarled anouther, stepping forward before Sam pushed him back. Glaring at him.

"Tisk tisk..." I laughed, leaning one of my demin clad legs against the frame of the door.

Now they were all glaring at me. They looked fun. "What did you want to talk to me about? Because, unless you can say it this side of the door, you're not saying it at all my friend."

"Fine." One shrugged. "You're a shapeshifter, into a wolve as you found out last night. We think there might be a problem, because we saw running to your house this morning, but couldn't hear your thoughts. Want to discuss this inside now? My names Collin, by the way, and you're taking this very well." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you m'dear. And, there is a reason why you couldn't hear me. You may shape shift into wolves. But I am a werewolf." I said simply, making sure to keep my heart beat normal. There was silence.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Sam, in a strained voice.

"Two years." I answered coldly.

"How long have you been a ...Wolf?"

"Two years."

"...You're sixteen? Or, did you start when you were...? How old are you?" Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Happoned when I was fithteen, I'm seventeen now."

"We really do need to talk..?"

"Pandora." I answered his unspoken question. "Just come inside."

-**Oh, Sam doesn't seem very happy does he? And..Where are Pandora's parents? Whats doing with her brother? Where is Paul, he told me he would be in this chapter :o ? **

**All good questions. **

**And, XGirl with a dream x **

**Thank you for the review :D **

**And I don't want to feel your wrath, so i'll be updating quickly for you (: **

**Hope you like it all xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**A/N I got a couple of story alerts, so I'm going to do anouther chapter. Umh, Pandora does actualy have a brother, but all will be revieled soon. Please review, I just want some feedback, to see if there's any point in me continuing this story.. :D **

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

"Just through there." I said, pointing to the arc of the left, instead of the door it was a large circular hole, with long black pieces of ribbon hanging from the top . One of them whisled.

"Nice house, why no doors though?" Asked Collin. I shrugged.

"Because I always walked into doors." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Connor! Get of your lazy ass, and get the fuck down here.." There was a curse.

"I hope none of your guests are aposed to your discusting language." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, walking into the living room. the pack were standing there... Looking a bit...Scared?

"Its okay y'know? I can't change unless its a full moon, so put your silver bullets away."

They let out sighs of releif. "You can sit down..." I muttered.

"Unless they would prefer a dog basket?" Yelled down Connor. They laughed, sitting down on the black leather sofas. I sat cross legged on the matching arm chair. "So...What can I do you for?" I asked.

"We need to know why you're here." Said Sam simpley. I frowned.

"Because we live here." I told him, confused. "And if you think i'm moving then you're wrong."

"But...You don't belong here." Collin sighed. A low chuckled came from the door way.

"But your precious Cullens do?" Connor shook his head, striding in. "And I though Isabella Swan was a leach lover, these guys take the piss." He said, mainly at me .

"Agreed." I told him. The pack were standing up, looking territorial.

"What you going to do?" Connor asked curiously, Flopping onto a huge black leather bean bag "Kill a human?"

"You'r not human." Snarled one of them, I didn't know his name.

"Pfft. Don't talk about shit you don't understand ,dog." Connor muttured.

"Carefull.." I warned half heartedly.

"We are human, even when the full moon comes around" My breath quickened at the thought. "Or...Any full moon, we're still human. We're...In the back of a wolfs mind we don't choose what happons, Its scary the first time it happons. You have no control over what the wolf does. But thats besides the point, what i'm saying is, we're always human."

There was silence.

"What do you mean, any full moon?" Asked Sam, relaxing a little. I closed my eyes slowley.

"Please, stop, saying that." I managed between gritted teath.

"Umh, the wolf ... Will identify any ... Full moon it can. Be it a picture, photo-" He was cut off by me walking through the arc, and out of the front door. Why couldn't he just stop saying _that_? Full moon, full moon, full moon, the thought was buzzing round if my head, jesus if I saw anything vagly resembling one now I would be so screwed.

Suddenly, I felt awkward, as if someone was watching me. I looked up.

Wow, a guy, well one of the pack actually was standing there. He was muscular like the rest of them, more so actually, and much taller. His arms covered with tattoos, the circular symbol the only one which matched the packs, the rest bright and colourful for the most.

I noticed a blue bird on his shoulder. "I have the same one on my neck." I said softly, meeting his eyes for the first time. He was looking at me...As if, if he stopped the world would end. It was soft, adoring, determined, and gourjuss all at once. He suddenly strode towards me, I felt small beside him, and my breath caught in my throat as he pushed my dramatic side bang to the side, and looked at the blue bird below and to the right of my ear.

"Pretty.." He murmured, brushing his fingers over the saffire ink. The movent shouldn't have been anywhere near as initmate as it was, and nor should I have been reacting to just his nearnest the way I was either. "So you're the wolf everyones been talking about." I couldn't work out wether it was a statement or a question, so I just nodded.

"And my brother, Connor."

"Are the pack in there?" He asked. "Oh, I'm Paul my the way." He held out his hand.

"Yeah, they're talking to Con. And I'm Pandora." I glanced at his hand. "Sorry...But I don't shake." He smirked.

"No problem...why aren't you inside?" He asked, sitting down beside me on the curly black metal bench.

"Umh, I'm younger than Connor. In terms, of how long i've been ... Changing, some things trigger things in me...Which wont in a older wolf. Go inside if you want, the doors open."

"Nah" Paul shrugged out of his jacket. "I'd prefer to stay and keep you warm, Pandora." He said, as he put the soft black material around my shoulders. My chest suddenly felt tight, and fluttered. I didn't say a thing.

There were no words to describe such a sweet perfect moment. Looking at Paul, he looked tough and scary but, maybe it was his utterly gorguss face, or how carefully he was treating me... But suddenly I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**-** **Awh, perfect moment or what?**

**- So what will the pack have to say? Tisk tisk? **

**- Review m'dears, but i'll be updating any way XD **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jode **

**OOOOH 1,007 seven words :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**A/N So here's the nest part of Pandora's box. Hope you enjoy it**

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

I liked Paul, he looked pretty scarey, and hot, but he was interesting. He wasn't one of those people that felt the need to fill every silence with pointless conversation which neither of us would have pid attention to anyway. But, I was determinded not to get sucked in by his charm, Paul came to Fork's highschool for a couple of lessons once a week, he changed his girlfriend like the weather- The flavour of the month was Skylar.

Skylar wasn't a particularly pretty girl, but had big curves, and waist lengh honey blonde curls. Her clothes were tight fitted, and wore very high heels, and her face was constantly covered in a thich layer of makeup. From the Paul I was seeing now, I couldn't fathom why they were together, did he love her? I felt like someone had just shoved a thorn in my heart, and my eyes pricked with tears- Maybe it was just the wind blowing in my eyes.

"I'm going inside" I said suddenly, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to him. "They're through the first door on the left."

My room was pretty big, like most of the other doors in the house, my door was a hole in the wall with a veil of dark purple material blocking out view. Then, there was a small stair case to go down, with only three steps. My walls were painted red, and my floor was black, most of the furniture in my room matched the colour sceme. My bed was larger than a king sized one, with black sheets embroided with red roses.

My "parents" tried hard with Connor's and I's rooms, trying to make them perfect, we each had a hord of fancy electronics, and large flat screen tv's. In hope that if we had everything we could possibly want we would stay and be their children forever. In truth, I would have gone back to my real parents, if it were safe that is. But, of course it wasn't, they lived in London, a busy town where it would be so easy to be discovered. Mother and Father had traveled everywhere, looking for their idea of perfect children, then bit us - So we had little other options but to leave with them.

That was when I was 15, now I was 17, and would be forever. I would never age again, during the initial change after being bitten we aged forward 2 years so I looked my age ,_ for now_.

A loud clatter down stairs shoot me from my thoughts, my mother shreiked... "W-w-what are you doing here! Leave our house now, who on earth let you in? Connor, why would you do something so dangerous" There was a pause. "Pandora!" She yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing much, you?" I called, smirking. I started walking back down stairs, and then walked in the the lounge. "What?" I asked.

"You let these...dogs into our house." She hissed. I frowned.

"You do realise they can hear you wether you whisper or not, right?" I asked, sitting on the arm of one of the sofas.

"We have worked so hard for this family, your father and I. And this is how the two of you repay us?By putting us in danger?" She growled.

"You aren't our Mother, so cut the crap." Snapped Con.

"We didn't mean to cause any problems." Said Sam, biting his lip.

"I am your mother!" Cried ... Karen, ignoring Sam.

"You're dissusional, thats what you are." I told her, frowing as her whole face crumpled and contorted. "We had familys, _real _mothers." I sneered. "And you are the one that ruined everything." Connor and I stared hard and the young woman before us.

And silently, the pack left, Collin smiled gently at me on the way out, and Paul stopped and squeezed my shoulder with his feverishly hot hands.

Connor and I followed them through the arch, then went up to our rooms.

She was insane

And this is what out lives were like, and endless battle to try and prove that that woman was not out mother. She was nothing.

A house didn't make a home, no matter how much fancy crap it was filled with.

**A/N Ohhhh, Karen their 'mums' a bit wierd ain't she?**

**- Who's this Skylar whore then?**

**- Whats gunna happon when Connor and Pandora's 'Dad' gets home?**

**- When will she see Paul again? When/will he tell her about the imprint? **

**-Will the other imprints accept her?**

**All good questions XD **

**Jodie :D xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed. **

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

Paul's POV

What the fuck was up with that woman? Her eyes were bloodshot, and she shook whilst she spoke, I really didn't want to leave Pandora there. She looked so tiny, so fragil, defencless and scared I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go.

Urgh, that was a pretty lame thing to say actually, and all of the pack kept glancing at me as we made our way into the forest that backed onto their house. "You imprinted on Pandora didn't you?" Seth asked eventually. I ripped my top up over my head.

"Seems so." I grumbled.

_Trust Paul to imprint on one of the most volitile creatures out. _Thought Embry the moment we were all wolfed.

_Look. _I snapped, turning to face him. _Leave it out, i'm really not the the mood._ The last bit came out snarled.

_Embry, cut it out_ Thought Sam calmly._ But there is something about the way she talks and holds herself, like its all very well rehersed. The way waits at least five seconds before she responds to you, like she is thinking of the perfect responce. _

_Yeah, well maybe she was trying to avoid you all getting mad and ripping her head off. Maybe you scared her? _ I managed to think.

_She didn't smell scared_ thought Sam.

Jacob, who had been doing his best to block his thoughts from us till now spoke up. _She can speak up for her self, I guess thats going to be a good thing seeing as she will be with Paul. Whats her name again, Dora? _

_Pandora _I told him. Remembering the blue bird tattoo on her neck, and the same one of my arm.

_Huh_ grunted Collin _thats wierd you know? You have the same bird. _

*At Emily's house 3*

Sam had just finished telling Em about the day, down to Pandora, to her mother, to her brother.

"She walks into doors." Added Collin. Emily's brow flinched. "So, they have holes..." The pack cracked up. "Aw my God you guys." Whined Collin. "That is so not what I meant!"

"This is what happons what you don't get any Collin, things start coming out like this, you should take some lessons from Paul." Smirked Embry.

"Shut the f-" I started, earning a glare from emily. "Shut the freak up... " I finished lamley. We heard Emily swallow nearvously.

"So she is a ...Werewolf...This, _Pandora_." Emily asked, she cringed when she said her name as if it were some dirty swear word. Everybody turned to look at her, Emily had never taken her tone like that about anybody. Let alone a imprint.

We were sat around the wooden table, confused. "She's nice." Said Seth into the silence. "Maybe a bit misunderstood, and...Scared you'know? But she seemed nice." I nodded.

"I was talking to her outside.." I grunted. "She's quiet, a bit shy...She's pretty."

"...Can you, tell?" Asked Emily quietly.

"Tell what?" I asked defensivley.

"Well, thats she's a werewolf dear."

"No." I said shortly.

"What Paul means is, that her brother, Connor is tall and pretty muscular like us. But Pandora is pretty normal looking, tall and skinny. They are less noticable than we are, love..." Said Sam quickly. I drummed my fingers on the table.

Emily made us some more muffins, we were sat in the lounge when Leah came in.

"Hey." She grumbled. Leah looked at us all suspiciously. "Okay, whats going on?" She asked, flopping down on the sofa beside me, it was worn and beaten but still comfy.

"Paul imprinted." Sam told her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

"On a werewolf, called Pandora." Added Emily skeptically. I decided to ignore that little comment... Leah grinned, for fucking once, and threw her arms around me neck .

"I'm so happy for you, and fuck yes, anouther wolf girl. We're gaining numbers..." Leah laughed, then let me go. "I...I really can't wait to see her."

Emily put down the laundry baset with a bang, everybody looked at her weirly. "Whats her problem?" Muttered Leah.

"She has something against Pandora, because she's a wolf." I snapped, but I wasn't shaking, because it wasn't worth having Sam rip me a new one.

Emily sighed, looking aspriated. "She isn't a wolf like you guys are though, is she? She's a werewolf, and she will bring nothing but trouble, the whole family will."

"Em..." Warned Sam, looking confused. "Enough, she is Paul's imprint now, she and Connor won't have to leave. The mother, well i'm not so sure about. Pandora is a ... being just like us, like the Cullens even. She's is going to be part of the family, seeing as they don't have a proper one."

"Wohoa!" Leah exclaimed, standing up. "You lost me, Paul, you explain, I like how you keep shit short." I chuckled.

"Basically...By the looks of it, their werewolf parents stole them away from their real family, and bit them so they woulf become wolves. Karens a bit fucked in the head, and thinks they're her real children, haven't met the dad yet, but if he's a bit like his wife... To be honest I just want to get Pandora out of there."

"them?"

"Her and her brother. He's a wolf aswel, they're both 17 in human years but stuck at around 15/16, so their cover story is that they're twins but she dyes her hair."

"Awesome..." Sighed Leah. "I really want to meet her, when are you seeing her next?"

"...Might you around tomorrow, because i'm a cock and forgot to get her number." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Paul Maraz, forget to get a girls number...Shocker." Laughed Embry. Normally I would have either laughed that off, or had him on his ass in seconds, but I felt kinda mellow , you know?

**A/N so there it is.**

**I know my writing isn't fantastic, but this is just a bit of fun to keep myself occupied (: **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

Pandora's POV

Thank God for summer vacation, now all I needed was an excuse for not going to Nessie's party...Like, mad cow disese! Now all I needed was a realistic cow costume...Wow, maybe I ate something I shouldn't have, my thoughts just kept getting wierder and wierder. I was on the black hammock in my room, it was made of thin almost see through black material, and hung about 4 foot from the foor, sadly it meant I had to move if I wanted to geta drink from my fridge. I was dressed and made up like aways, in some kind of over sized hoodie - today it was a mall cop one- and tight demin jeans. Later, I would probably dye the tips of my fridge again, as they were faiding more green than blue... Other than that I didn't really have any plans, call Hannah maybe, then she might come round. She was always in awe of my room, how big it was, how much stuff I had in it.

I glanced around, I had a flat scree tv, with two red leather sofas in front of it, two walk in wardrobes, one was just for shoes and bags, my california size bed, my dresser, covered in red gems and aways fully stocked with make up and god knows what else, my hamock, my fridge... My pet dog asleep on one of the sofas, and my bird cage... Ah, the only aspect of my room which I ... liked, it was a pretty big cage, and sat down the little case of stairs. Inside was Cola, my parrot and her little budgie friend Boe, I usualy let them out in the after noon for a little while.

I went and sat on one of the sofas, and Dottie immediently climbed up and sat on my lap. There was a tap on the wall out side of my room. "Yeah...?" I asked gently.

"Umh, your Mom said it was okay for us to come up.. If thats okay with you?" Asked a deep voice from outside. Paul.

"Oh yeah, urgh, come in." I told him, and Dot slowly raised her head as he strode in.

"I brought one of the pack who didn't get to meet you yesterday." He smiled gently, jesus, I had only ever seen him give that smile to a girl twise, once was yesterday to me... and the other was today to me. It was like...He cared.

A young woman, maybe 19 years old slowly walked in, She had cropped brown hair, and dark eyes. "Wow.." She breathed. "This is your room...?" I nodded gently.

"You can sit down if you want, you know, you don't have to stand..."I said around a yawn. The girl suddenly had me in a hug. "Uh..Okay.." I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Leah. And i'm just happy to not be the only wolf girl...Well I guess there's your Mum but..."

"But she's a bit ...Wierd.." I ended for her. Leah nodded.

"Sorry, but your room is huge." Laughed Paul beside her, Dottie who had slowly crawled aong to him was now being held in his arms like the lap dog she was. I shrugged.

"It kind of has to be, I'm genrally okay at school, but being out around in the open isn't really the best idea. I could see...Something, and I would be gone."

"That must me rough..." Murmured Leah.

"I do go out, obviously-" I started.

"Or you wouldn't have as many friends as you do.." Added Paul. I blushed.

"I don't have that many friends." I muttered.

"When you are actually at school, people swarm around you. Collin told me." He laughed... Ah I loved his laugh it was so deep and.. Wohoa there! This is Paul, Paul the man whore..who was in my room, so diffrent than he usualy is.

"but they aren't real friends" I contradicted. "They're just people, easily drawn in by money and possesions. Plus, i'd give everything I have up to be away from this place, well, maybe not my dog, i've gotten pretty attached to her, but anything else. Or my birds actually."

"Do you remember your real family?" Asked Paul, looking directly into her eyes, his were so dark they were almost black, I looked away quickly.

"A bit yeah, my Mom was called Megan, and My Dad Brian. We just lived in a flat in North London, we were just normal nobody people. But Karen and Argon were searching for their perfect children, then oneday when I was walking home from school they just grabbed me. I think they must have slipped me something, because I was out cold until we got here."

I felt like shit, when ever I talked about my past I did, because there was literally no way for me to get back to that. Because I would never be Jesse again, I would have to stay Pandora, the charater I created for myself to get me through.

"Leah." Paul said suddenly. "Could you give us a moment, go meet Connor or something. It's next door." She nodded and left with out a word. Without warning Paul put one scortching arm around my waist and pulled me to him, my head rested on his chest.

"Do you want us to get you back to your real home?" He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I can't, its to dangerouse now, I'm this. My family think i'm dead now anyway, a body was found... Thats all I know. Jesse is dead..." I whispered, determined not to cry.

"Thats your real name isn't it? Jesse?" Paul whispered back, the words rumbling in his chest.

"That was my name, i'm Pandora now, thats who I am. But, I think I liked Jesse better.." I admitted. Petting Dot gently in Pauls lap.

"Why did you pick Pandora?"

I bit my lip. "They bit us, and whilst we were changing they told us to try and think up names, to take out minds off of it. We knew what we were becoming, and it was the only think I could think of. Because Pandora's box was so full of evil."

"Awh hunny..." Paul breathed onto my head, his warm breath making me tingle. He had both arms around me now, keeping me safe. "This is abit forward, but, do you want to come around to mine tonight? We could watch a movie on something? You look like yo could use a break." His voice dropped a tone. But, this was Paul, could he honestly be doing this because he cared?

"You're thinking to hard.." He breathed in my ear, and I swear I nearly passed out right there.

"Yeah" I said calmly. "Yeah okay..I have no idea where you live." And once again, the oh so heart warming laugher filled my ears.

Paul was actualy...Really fun, and genuinly nice. Wow, never thought i'd be saying that about Paul Maraz, he had never even looked in my direction before.. But now. I decided to ask him. We had been layed out on my bed in silence for a while now, he was still holding me, he hadn't go of me. "You're diffrent." I stated stupidly, seriously thats the best I could do.

"What do you mean?" He asked into my shoulder, making me shiver.

"You're usualy kind of a douch, you scare people and try and get into the pants of everything female that moves." I blurted out. But I felt him chuckling again, so I knew it was all good.

"Guess there isn't really anyway I can defend myself there, but not, I guess you're right. I fight and... Have sex a lot." His voice was gruff. "As a shapeshifter, do you mind if I call myself a wolf? Can't we just all call ourselves wolves? It'll be so much easier. Anyway, wolves like me sometimes imprint. Heard of that before?" I shook my head, looking at his face. It was easy to see why girls threw themselves at him, he had shiny russet skin, the whitest teeth, dark eyes and that handom face... Phwar.. "It's when we find our soul mates, and with them its pretty raw. We can't hide anything, and we love them unquestionably. The imprints can be any age, and the love changes depending on that, form brother, protector to best friend.. to lover. Some of the council think its to carry the gene on strongest." I heard him swallow. "I imprinted on you Pandora. I can't pretend around you..." Paul looked away, he seemed ashamed? "Right now, this is Paul. This is who I am."

I nodded, tears pooling in my eyes. "And i'm Jesse. This is who I am." I clung to him tighter, because I realised, in this world all I had left was Connor and Paul.

Paul was rubbing gentle soothing circals into my back. And crooning soft words into my ear. "I'm gonna get you through this baby.."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

Paul had came around again later that day, then again on sunday.

He wanted to drve me to school, seeing as he was at Fork's high aswel today, I did try to tell him it wasn't a good idea, but he was pretty stuborn. But, I did, really really want to see the look on Skye's face, I'm kind of a bitch like that.

The sun was shining, so I was making the most of it, and put on my black shorts - short shorts if you know what I mean. And a red and white stripey top, the hung off my shoulders and stopped above my pierced belly button. I was making an effort , I mean come on, the sun was actually doing something for once! My hair was all dyed again, so it was all cream white, and blue. Added with black eyeliner, and black converse, I was pretty happy overall.

There was a beep from outside, Paul I thought to myself, Just as I was about to step outside Con grabbed my arm.

"Can I take your car?" He asked sheepishly . I took my keys off of the shelf and passed them to him without a second thought.

"Yeah, but I want her back in one piece, no scratches, and No, and I mean none of your girlfriends in there." I warned.

He just grinned, and started towards the garage door.

"I'm breaking up with Skye.." Paul said conversationaly.

"Why?" I asked, genuinly interested.

"I don't have feelings for her anymore, and plus with the whole...imprint, wolf thing it won't work.." He said, running a hand through his jet black hair. I shrugged.

"What ever, it's not of my buisness I guess."

"OF course it is, we're imprinted." PAul muttered.

"Doesn't make your personal affairs any more relevent to me.."

"You don't like Skye." He pointed out.

"That's neither here nor there." I sighed as we turned the school gates. The first thing I really saw was Skyes eyes turning into angry little slits as she saw me beside Paul. "This ought to be fun.." I said, genuinly smiling.

"Don't make it worse.." Paul laughed.

As soon as I got out of the truck, my 'friends' swarmed me. "What the hell are you doing?" Hissed fiona, one of my posers.

"Ha." I said innocently. "I could ask you the same question, that top is hidiouse.." Fiona looked offended for about a second.

"I thought so to, but you know, my aunt got it for me, I thought it would be be polite, to like...You know wear it just this once." She rambled, her tone getting an octave higher with every word.

"You're in a good mood." Grinned Hannah. I shrugged as we linked arms sauntering towards the doors, girls following close behind, throwing us compliments, and complaining about how fat they were, and how they were going to go on a diet. I suppose, I should have told them that they wern't fat, and that they needn't go on a diet. But I didn't.

the moment we were alone Hannah pounced. "What were you doing with Paul this morning, Pandora?" She turned to glare at the freshmen's, effectivley scaring them off.

"He wanted to give me a lift this morning, I was going to call you, but I kind of forgot." I told her truthly, hopping up between one of the basins beside her.

"You know, Skyes is going to be out to get you. Did you , like, forget that she's his girlfriend..?"

"No, I was pretty aware. But yeah, I think its going to be worse seeing as he is breaking up with her today.." I chuckled nervously, I was a werewolf, there wasn't many things I was scared off. But, Hannah was sometimes one of them..

"You're actualy insane." She said simply, staring me hard in the eyes. "But, you know, what ever, you're still my bestfriend. That skank won't touch you." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

The morning went by pretty uneventful, truth was, I wasn't scared of Skye. I could stand up for myself, and although they may not have been true friends, the posers would stand up for me to. It wasn't until forth period I found out stuff was in fact being said. Yasmin pulled me aside in the social area. "We need to do something about Skye. I'm not joking Pandora, this is some bad shit." She hurried out. I sat down.

"What'd you mean..?" I gasped, pintching the bridge of my nose.

"She's telling everyone you and Paul are sleeping together, and you black mailed him into breaking up with her. I mean, I know you and Paul arrived together and shit, but I know you didn't do that. We're all backing you up."

"Okay. What about Skye, we can't just ignor this." I murmured, slouching in the soft blue chair.

"If she wants a fight, thats cool by us, but we are going to wait for her to make the first move." She shrugged. Great...

...

...

...

I kept telling myself this in my head, don't do anything unless she does. But that didn't last to long, it happened at the end of the day, whilst we were passing the Head's office.

"Slut." I heard above a cough. I turned sharply, staring Skye hard in the eyes, although they were hard to see under all of that makeup.

"I'm the slut? Have you heard what everybody says about you?" I laughed bitterly.

I felt her cold clammy hand swipe across my cheek, but I didn't wince nor flinch, all I felt was a slight sting, but that didn't last long. And before anybody could grab me, I reached out, pulling her across the face, my nails scratching along her face, then catching hold of her hair, she toppled over. I made a grossed out face at the blonde extensions caught in my hand, and threw them back at her.

"I think those are yours.." I managed to get out before Hannah gave me a light elbow in the ribs. I turned around to her. "Well my brother did always say she liked to be hands and knee's on the floor." She smirked at Skye's current position on the grey polyester flooring as she tried to get up. "Hold habbits die hard."

It was at that moment it dawned on me, as I watched Skye scrambling on the foor, and Hannah with a wiry smile on her face that this wasn't me, and this certainly wasn't Jesse. She would be ashamed. And just like Paul I realised I was trapped, I felt as if the pressure of the world was on my shoulders, and my only wat out was to rise above it all to lash out and hurt people.

I leant down, offering out my hand to Skye. "Here." I could see in her angry little eyes that she thought I was about to get her back for everything, that somehow this was just going to be anouther form of revenge.

"It's just a hand." I shrugged, and tentivly she reached up, with my help she was back on her feet in seconds, but still wobbling a bit in her shoes.

"I'm sorry." I told her earnestly, as Skye clipper her extensions back in.

"I guess I was kind of asking for it, you're the wrong person to pick a fight with." She tried to sound strong, make a joke out of it, but her voice was wobbling more than her shoes.

"What ever. But you should know, i'm not sleeping with Paul. Who told you that?"

A tear rolled down her face.

"Nobody told me, I just made it up, Paul doesn't like drama I did it so he would come back to me. But I saw him watching you when we were in gym, and I know you're not just anouther cheap fuck, he actually cares. He isn't coming back to me, I kind of knew it wouldn't last, Paul doesn't do commitment. But you know how good it feels? To be able to say 'yeah, he's my boyfriend.' And I had these daydreams that he would change, that we were sweethearts and we would have a white wedding on the beach. But I knew it was all empty, you know? Underneath I knew that it wouldn't work, with his job with Sam and the boys...Just him. I know I'm not the one to change it. And i'm sorry, tell him i'm sorry, eh?"

Her voice cracked and trembled, and she ended up leant against the wall only a few steps from the door. "Paul's so alive you know?" Skye continued, stopping to daub at her eyes. "and in this world of grey, he was like a spark, it was like there was colour with him. Its grey here." She waved her arm at the sparse corridors. "Its grey at home, its grey at the mall, its grey in here." She whispered in a strained voice, pointing to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Skye, I didn't know." I managed, I had never seen someone look to vaunrable, so weak, and I expect I wasn't the easiest person to open up to.

"And you're like him. Forget the anger and the fighting, the sex and smoking! Look what you are left with, colour! Someone who shouldn't be affraid to be themselves, because they're amazing. And Pandora, as much as I try and try to make myself hate you. I can't. Just like when you strip away everything from Paul, do the same with you, you are left with something totaly awesome."

"What if you did the same to yourself?" I asked, perching down beside her.

"I have, every night, grey...Thats what i'm left with, more and more grey!" She whimpered.

Grey, I thought to myself, and the broken shell of a person I thought I knew.

That I thought I hated, who I thought hated me.

"I'm sorry." I finally offered. I wanted that sorry to make everything bad in my life go away, maybe if I repented one of my sins everything would go back to how it was. I could go back to being Jesse, in the small flat I grew up in, with my real mother and father, a cat called cuddles and a little sister - who's name I have forgotten.

"Yeah, so am I , you know?"

**A/N I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, I was back at school today which is why this wasn't posted this morning. This was kind of meant to show that she doesn't want to be Pandora anymore. So yeah (: Thankyouu if you reviewed.**

**And I add again, that I am very aware that my writing skills aren't fantastic, but they get me by XD **

**xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...Or anything to do with it... But I wish I did.

**Summary - Werewolves were meant to be rare, having been hunted almost to extinction. What if one was hidden in Forks all along? Will Paul accept her, will the pack allow her to stay. What will the Volturi say out that..**

**BTW this is my take on the whole werewolf thing, there are twists and it wont show them how they are usualy portrayed. **

**A/N Okay, I have to say a super big thank you to Jayd, who has given me some useful and constructive feed back (: And thank you for reviewing everyone..**

Eventualy, Skye upped and left, I told her I was leaving aswel in a while. I told myself I was tired, and I truley was, but that wasn't my reason for staying. This place was grey, that had only just occured to me, and this was exacally what I needed. I rationalized, sometimes in life I was going to need a little grey time..

***+At'the'werewolf'house'three days later+* **

Paul wasn't at school, he hadn't been for three days now. He hadn;t rung, or even came by, I felt played. Maybe I was his imprint, but it was obviously still a game for him, soul mate shit or notm was just just anouther gulible girl. Sold for some sweet shit words.

I had just hoped Paul could help me escape all of this. I hurt constantly, as if a knife were digging straight into my heart, and my tears were blood.

It was raining, the sunny day had passed, and the gloomy weather fit how I felt. The water trapped on the cobble stones, creating a roar , effectivly blocking everything else out.

"Hello, sweetie? How was your day?" Mum gushed the minuet I got through the front door. She took one look at my face and backed the hell off, well, that wasn't very motherly was it?

"Oh Gawd..." Sighed Dad from above his well thumbed news paper. "You have the same face as Connor, anything going on? You have't seen Paul in a few days either, he spent the whole weekend with you, whats-"

"Don't..." I muttered .

"Pandora!" Came a whiney voice. "Listen when your father is talking to you..." But her voice trailed away in to the numbing silence of my mind.

"He's not my Dad.." I reminded her helpfully .

"What has gotten you in such a foul mood , young lady?"

_Coming home to a house of monsters_

_Better yet_

_Being one_

I walked through into the kitchen, ignoring their presence now, but I could feel their eyes on me. Turning on the tv, the news was on, I should of turned over before I could read the headline.

**Seattle stalker strikes flee the city**

"Oh my God.." I cried, my voice cracking and breaking, choking on my own breathe.

Everyone came running through.

"Pandora!" Said Connor holding my shoulders, whats wron-" Then, he saw the headline in blood read above the reporters head. "Call the dogs!" He roared at Dad.

"They haven't done this Con! And it certainly wasn't the Cullens!" He reasoned.

"Well get on the fucking phone, and find out the hell is going on!" Connor comanded, throwing his mobile at Dad, who caught it skilfully.

"They probably think its us." I whispered to nobody, my eyes filling with tears. That would be why he didn't wait on monday, or even bother to see what was taking so long.

_Now they thought we were murderers_

"I've called Carlise, we're meeting to talk. The wolf pack, all of the Cullen coven and all of us." He sighed, pinching his thumb and finger together.

"super natural convention. Great." Mumbled Connor, biting into a apple. Jumping up, so he was perched on the side of the sheek white counter. Mum flicked her hand at him, she cleaned exesivly, and his genral messyness irritated her.. I watched her carefully, she seemed completly uneffected by the situation.

Her face a perfect 60's housewife smile, all pearly teeth and cherry red lipstick.

But the smile didn't quoete reach her eyes, which looked glazed over and weak, as if they were the only real part of her.

"Why be diplomaticaly correct? Just call it a freak show, that's what its going to be anyway.." Iaughed bitterly. "When's it happoning, and where?"

"In the clearing, thats the only nutral territory close."

"Oo, the infamouse clearing.." But, I knew this wasn't the time for joking, and dashed upstairs to get changed.

I threw on some hold combat trousers, and a tight purple top and my old old old high tops. One of the curious things about being a werewolf was that the wolf would surrender their form to you if you were in danger- which means, in some respects, we were very alike to shapeshifters. Accept we were only in control of our wolf when it was in life preserving circumstances, other than that... Thats why I was wearing old clothes, not that any one intended it to come to that, but tension would be running high.

Tempers would flare...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay guys ;) I've tired to do a cliffy, they aren't my strong point. Next chapter there will be the meeting. .. And just incase you have a lack of faith in me**

**I DO HAVE A PLOT **

**(: **

**And its actually quite good. So if you have anymore HELPFULL critism it's much wanted.**

**Hope you liked it ;) xxx**

**Wildfire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, all the disclaimer shit is on all of the other chapters. Read one of them :p**

**Paul's POV **

Most of my being refused to let me beleive that Pandora was a killer, a muderer of innocent people - But all of the evidence pointed straight to them, I felt like the world had pissed on me, without even having the decency to lie and call it rain. "Just got off the phone with the head leech." Snarld out Sam, slamming his phone down on the table, the plastic with buckled and I'm pretty sure it was broken beyond repair.

"What are we doing then? They have to be...? Don't they?" Asked Collin Sadly, perched on the edge of the wooden table beside the messed up phone. Collin was sualy always ready for a fight, one of the first ready for one, and never had any second thoughts about killing vampires. Because that's all we had ever killed. But he really liked Pandora, he really liked Collin. This was going to be just like killing his friends.

For me? Well it would be hell? I didn't know if Sam expected me to go with them, to kill them, or whether he would leave me here with orders not to move, like he had now, and tell me when it was done. I was dieing inside, a knife was digging deep into my heart. The love of my life, my imprint, Jesses and Pandora were going to die. At least I wouldn't be long after them.

"Sam, you can't do this to him!" Roared Jacob, squaring up to Sam.

"They betrayed our trust!" Said Sam calmly. "They killed innocents, we can't just let them off with a slapped wrist! Is that what you suggest? This is why you will never be alpha, you're weak!"

Jacob gritted his teeth, I think he was ignoring the last bit. My heart was aching, I was litteraly unable to move from the spot which I sat. I could imagen Pandora now, putting on her coat, her black and purple converse, her smooth porcline skin and big dark eyes, and her trade mark hair cream and blue it looked so perfect on her, just like any other day. After all, they had just been told it was a meeting. The Cullens wanted rid of them anyway, they was affraid they would attract the Volturi.

"It will kill Paul! Plus, I don't beleive that they would have done it. Yes, yes , yes, all of the evidense points to them. But really? You've met her, you've met Connor. Are you ready to kill Paul?" Jacob paused, flopping down on the sofa beside me. He patted my shoulder sympatheticly. "Ready to kill a teenage girl? Who didn't ask for this?"

"It isn't nego-"

"We'll fight you." Jacob said bluntly, his eyes darkening.

"You? Please." Sam laughed, looking around the room at the silence pack members. "They won't follow you."

The floor felt like it had shifted from below my feet and just for a split second my thoughts were diverted from Pandora.

"What the hell was that?" Muttered Embry, looking dazed. I jumped up.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, looking at Sam in confusion, but it felt wrong. He had lifted the order, now to go and get Pandora the hell away from here..

"That was the change, you've read the legends Sam. You must have known this was coming.

And suddenly I remembered, it was a short piece but membrable, and nobody knew what to make of it up until now.

_The rain will pour and the ground will shake. When one pack becomes two, loyties will be tested, for brotherhood or for love? The act of pure evil which will tear ones soul, the right ful alpha must come forward. For the sake of both brotherhood and love. _

Jacob had been acting diffrent for a few days now, this moment was no exeption.

"Anybody loyle to me, and dammit, to Paul aswel!" Jacob boomed, his tone commanding. "Come now my brothers." Maybe it was that last statement which provoked the pack, Sam had never refered to us as his brothers, merley his pack mates. Never as equals.

Seth

Collin

Bradly

Leah

Jared

Quil

And I all stood up. The only packies left sitting were Andrew, Ziggy, and Skoob. Who had all phased just before the Volturi came the first time. It was wierd thinking I had concidered them my brothers, but really they were never going to be loyle to me.

"Pandora." I croaked out, looking directly at Jacob.

He nodded

"Common, my guys come with me..." He paused and looked at the remaining guys. "See you on the other side."

Suddenly, there was a sharp stab my in chest, and my muscles contorted.

"Jacob!" I chocked out, falling to my knees just outside of Sam's house.

"It must be Pandora! Come on Paul!" He shouted, grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet, we didn't even wait to get to the forest to phases...

**This chapter was a bit cheap, wasn't as strong as I would have like, and I rewrite it three times - This was my better attempt. **

**Jodie **


	12. Chapter 12

**You know the shit, I don't on twilight blah blah blah, I would like to blah blah. Don't sue me. **

**A/N Thanks for reviewing. this might be a bit confusing. But hey ho**

**Connors POV **

now adays. I worried to much about Pandora, and tiny parts of me even worried about Leah, although I'm unsure why. Something didn't feel right, I felt light headed and sceptical about everything anyone said to me

"Connor?" Muttured Pand, poking me in the ribs with her pointy shoulder. "We're leaving now."

"I worried." I blurted about. And she blinked, her blackend eyes snapping on to mine.

"I feel the same, but... We've spoken to the pack, they know it isn't us, and the Cullen's wouldn't do anything..."

"Okay." I shrugged. "Lets get gone then."

The drive there was erily silent, Pandora kept playing with her nails until one of them snapped. She cursed. 'Dad' just focused on driving, humming a tune I couldn't recognise, and 'Mom' she was the most disturbing, her beadly little eyes focused on the road in front, her mouth some smiling raidiently, as if she knew something we didn't.

...

...

...

Pandoras POV

"Noo!" I screamed, and my legs buckled. I sat in a heap on the ground, as the smallest brown wolf lopped away from me. Leaving me with three deep bites, the blood oozing, but alive.

***+Nine months later+* Jacobs POV **

I had to hand it to that girl, she was good at disapearing when she wanted to.

After..That day, as the pack liked to refer to it we hadn't seen her, but had been tracking her all over Europe trying despertly to get to her before Sam's pack. Who were after her for all diffrent reasons. Paul was a mess, that was an under statement really. He had been like my best buddy for years, when we were little kids he would always stick up for me, and as we got older. Even before we phased, he was known as the tough guy on the rez, from the fucked up family who'll rip you a new one if you look at him wrong.

But through it all, he had been my rock. Now, Paul was like an empty shell of the person he used to be, he kept himself alive but not living. His inner wolf would never settle until we had Pandora within the pack, one of the pack , part of our family unit.

We could often smell her, her naturaly sweet smell and musky purfume. We frequently came within a mile distance of her, Pandora's scent on our tongues, but some how she would just slip through the cracks. Even when we had our plans all written down in black and white, she could always get past us. With Seth, and Jared back at La Push gaurding the rez we occupied our time never giving up. And between us, we came to refer to her as Panda. Sometimes 'Oh god Panda, just come home...'

occasionaly 'Panda, why are you doing this?'

And, more often than not. 'Fucking hell Panda, where the fuck are you?' But she never heard this, she was going to be pretty angry when she heard it.

I was sure.

Now, we were in France. We didn't pay attention to any road signs and just ran towards her scent. The city was old, all crumbly and it had weather to match. Water pelting down on the grey cobble stones. But not diluting her scent one drop. It was a small place, and we had narrowed down where she was living. We had her cornered.

There was no where left to run.

the pack had formed a circle around the flat block which she was inside of. And we watched silently as Paul swung open the old broken glass door and as he decended up the stairs.

**Pauls POV.**

Her scent was so strong I could taste it, and I could focus on nothing else than finaly getting her back in my arms and just fucking keeping her there. I wanted her to feel safe and happy, explain to her that the pack which killed her 'family' wasn't my pack. That I would never hurt her like that, I didn't want her affraid of me.

Because that's what she was, frightened. Thinking that we were chasing her to kill her, not to save her from Sam.

I didn't btoher knocking as I had to the flat where her scent was strongest, and I could hear her moving inside. With one shove the door swung open, and I stormed inside. Seeking out my girl.

And then. "P-paul...What are you doing here. Please, please don't do this.." Came a tiny, broken voice.

...

...

...

**Did you like my twist ;)?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own twilight. JOKES! I do really, because I'm SM! I'm so going to get sued for that... =/ **

**But you all know I'm not. Now, onwards with the chapter. -Sorry if the last chapter confused you a bit, but thats good (: Confusion is good, and all will be revieled in good time .. **

**REALLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! : I made a pretty big mistake... They aren't in France, they're in Texas. I know... Sorry )':**

My plan had been simple, blunt and to the point.

Grab her and go. But my wolf had made that plan, he was bonded to Panda in different ways than I was and didn't feel some human emotions. So neither of us were really prepared for when we saw our tiny imprint slumped against the wall.

Her knees hunched up, and her arms crossed above her knees. Her eyes wide with fear, and diluted with tears. Her hair had grown out a bit, and she had only bothered to dye it - not to cut it so it hung just below her shoulders now. She whimpered as I took another step towards her, I closed the door behind me. "Please don't..." she repeated, shrinking further away from me. The last piece of my heart, which had remained intact shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I not going to hurt you, baby..." I whispered, crouching down only feet from her. Pandora looked smaller than when I had last seen her. The bones on her neck jutted when she spoke, and her cheeks looked a bit sunken. The purple hoodie she wore hung off her, and as she slowly stood up I caught a glimpse of her waist. Her hip bone prominent, her skin paler than ever. I single tear escaped my eye, as she brought her hand up over her mouth. The nails chewed ragged.

"Its okay..." I murmured, stand up aswel and moving towards her. "I'll explain everything, just give me a chance" I hand out my hand to her, and she looked at it for a moment before reaching out tentatively. The second I felt her hand in mine, I sighed contently gently pulling her closer towards me. Panda slowly let her head flop onto my chest, her unoccupied arm winding around my waist. I dipped my head and rested my face in her hair. She smelt clean, really clean actually which was strange seeing as she was in this dump. But it reassured me, now I just had to get her back to my house - or should I call it the zoo?

A couple of days after she ran, and I took a two minuet break from tracking her I though back to that day when we spent the day in her room. Her hammock, her four poster bed, blood red curtains. The cute little dog, her birds - Oh shit. Jacob has Seth go to her house and break in, taking all of her animals to my house. Aswel as some of her clothes, which he put in a pink suitcase he found under her bed. Because of my Dad's well...Alcoholic-ness, they were all in my room with the door locked shut. It was pretty insane...My room wasn't big to start off with, my furniture was basically my bed and wardrobe. The parrot and budgie generally sat on top of the curtain rail, because house wouldn't fit anywhere, and her dog sat with my St Bernard usually on my bed...  
But none of that mattered now, because she was here, in my arms.

"Promise me you didn't do it..." Came her muffled voice into my chest, I shivered, she was so cold.

"I promise" I vowed into her soft hair. "I would never hurt you like that."

"T-then, why were the others trying to kill me? Why..." Pandora's voice cracked, and I felt her weak legs give out. I supported her with ease, loving the feeling of her body against mine.

"I'll expain everything once we are at home." "I haven't got a fucking ho-" She started to say, before I put a finger infront of her pale lips.

"Don't, ever say that!" I growled, squeezing her back against me in an instant. "You always have a home with me. Seth brought some of your stuff around when you first ran for it.. It's enough for a couple of nights, then we can always go back and get the rest of your clothes or what ever."

"I can't just move in with you, Paul." She groaned.

"Sure you can." I shrugged. Putting her back on her feet, I took my phone back out of my pocket. Jacob answered on the first ring.

"Paul, man, you got her right? I really can't be asked to chase her across another fucking state.."

"Shut up Jake. She's here." "Is she okay?" I looked at her little body again.

"I don't know, I really don't know. I'll drive us back. So you guys go."

"No! It's to dangerous Paul, listen to me!"

"She's my imprint Jacob. I think I decide what's to dangerous, so what's your great plan to get her back? Hum..?"

I growled, pacing back ad forth. "Don't try me, Paul. Its safer as a group!"

"Listen to me, Jake. I have her back, that's all I really give a shit to be honest. I'll be with her, so you know nobody will get within a mile distance of her, and second, Panda has avoided them well on her own. She's alive and in one piece. Please don't underestimate either of us. We'll make our own way back, if something happens, then you can say you told us so. Kay?" I babbled really quickly before ending the call.

My phone buzzed once.

** J - Seth is waiting for you. Give our favourite escape imprint a big hug from us all, man. ...**

**P- Will do, and thanks. But why Seth? The hyper active puppy? *groan***

******J - Because he keeps saying how exited he is to see Panda.****We didn't want that the whole way back. Have a safe journy man. When ever we're human I'll call. If anything happons, phase.**

The drive was going to be long, it would be a good time to talk and rest. Once I heard the pack leave I gathered Pandora in my arms, her eyes were closed, dark circles beneath her eyes. I pecked her forehead quickly, before grabbing the blanket beside her and walking towards the door. A woman, maybe forty or so stepped outside of the flat opposite. And looked startled to see me carrying Pandora in my arms. "She looks sick.." The woman snapped in a heavy accent. "The girl needs a doctor. Want me to call someone?"

"No thanks. She just needs a good sleep and a hot drink." I tried to keep my voice confident but I wasn't sure - But I remembered that she could never die, then eased of of the worry.

"Better do that then. Poor gal. Looks right out of it don't she?" The woman shook her head pityingly. "Street kid?" I hesitated, that seemed a good excuse..

"Yeah, my girlfriend. She ran away a while ago. Um, thanks for the offer by the way." I said quickly, before hurrying down the hall. Trying not to move Pandora, whos breathing had evened out.

"Hey!" Grinned Seth, as he saw our approaching figures. "Keep it down, pup!" I hissed, motioning to my peaceful imprint. "Sorry.." He whispered. Giving her pale cheek a little stroked. "I'm going to go back and ask this woman how we can rent a car. Hold Panda, if she gets cold your ass is on the grass, okay?" I demanded. Passing him my girl with care. I was feeling a bit fussed now, all I wanted was to get her home. Warm. ...

**

* * *

**

**YAY thanks for all of your nice reviews 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight...**

**There will be rapid updating for the next week, because I'm grounded so I have jack shit else going on. I decided to miss out the whole confrontation with the Cullens, and all will be reveiled soon (: **

**- Thank you all for reviewing, they make my day. **

**- And, this is written from an outside point of view, because its the only way it would flow ;)**

Paul was tired, but now refused to let himself sleep, just incase Pandora ran away again. She had been slipping in out out of conciousness since the guys had rented a car and was now in the back beside Paul sleeping silently.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Seth, looking at her from the rear view mirror. Paul just looked down at Pandora, brushing some soft hair off of her face.

"I hope so, its like our relationship hasn't even started and its already doomed."

"Sam can't do anything now, Paul you know the pack wont let anything happon to her... Plus, at least we know now that she can get away when stuff happens" Seth tried to calm the older wolf, who had dreamnt of the day when he collapsed to the floor with a broken heart since she left.

"You have to promise me something ,man." Demanded Paul, sitting up in his seat carefully pulling Pandora into his arms her head resting on his neck.

"Anything, you're my brother."

"If something happens to me, promise to take care of her." It hurt him to say it, infact it broke his only just whole heart all over again. It seemed that although he had just got her back, the worst was still to come.

"I'll do that anyway."

Paul nodded. "Pull over at one of these places."

Seth pulled at the second motel they passed, it was a smallish blue building with large windows but really little else visualy to offer. They needed somewhere quiet who wern't going to ask questions, as to why they were carrying a young girl who looked like she had done three rounds Mike Tyson , to a shared room. But the bored looking old man just handed over the keys, and then offered to call a doctor if the young girl needed one. Paul and Seth told him she was fine, and he went back to reading his newspaper.

The room, like the rest of the motel, was pretty basic. With a small double bed, a broken chest of draws and netraly painted walls.

Paul was sat on the bed beside Pandora when she started to wake up again, she still looked exausted but better. She blinked a few times when she saw his huge frame on the bed beside her. "Oh hell.." She groaned.

"Why oh hell, Pandora?" Paul cried in asporation. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you, we're just protecting you from the people who want to, dammit!"

"Calm down." Pandora murmured, reaching up so she crouched on her knees oposite him. She pressed one palm either side of his face, looking deep into his auburn eyes as if she were searching for something. "And stop calling me that, no need for it anymore."

"Why not?" He asked, turning them so she was on top of his her legs either side of his.

"Is there any point?" She asked.

"Probably not. Because you're not Pandora, but you aren't Jesse either."

"I'm going to be called Pandora anyway, when I go back to school. Shit, that fucking sucks? What am I going to tell everybody?" She groaned.

"Thats already sorted." Paul said, his signiture smirk on his face. "You're staying with me on the reservation - Where nbody knows you anyway. You can dye your hair, its grown out a bit anyway. Nobody will recognise you. You're my...Dad's friends daughter, from Miami."

The girl just nodded she loved Paul, in a way, and she wanted to stay with me because she knew he would look after her.

She says "Whats my new name." She got brave, and hopped onto his lap. Paul tried to hide his surpirce, and just made the most of the situation , wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Edna?" He teased, tilting his head tp the side.

She glared at him.

"Judith? Karen? Les? Alice? Sophie?"

"Nooooo" She giggled softly, playing with his tousled hair which had grown out to his shoulders. Wrapping a strand around her finger.

"They're so sameish? You know?"

"Cally?" Paul suddenly said, with an award winning smile on his face.

God she loved that face...

"Sweet. Full name... Cally- Saffron Marie. Isn't that awesome?" She smiled, all cute simples and shiny white teeth.

"The pack kind of has a nick name for you. So, I wouldn't expect anyone who is in on the secret to call you Cally. Sorry, its kind of awful. It was all part of our _amazing _plan to start speaking in code. It sucked, all Seth's idea _of course_..." The older wolf sighed, running his thumb down the smooth planes of her cheek.

"Awh, leave poor Seth alone. And this nickname? Don't think I can't hurt you Paul...Well I probably can't really. But that isn't my point."

"It's Panda. It was just shortened from Pandora. I'm sorry. I mean if I ask they might stop it but..." Then he grinned. "Plus, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to, I'm way faster and stronger." He said proudly, flexing a ripped arm.

"So fast that you let me get away...What? nineteen, twenty times?" Panda smirked, turning her head to the left questioningly. Paul looked utterly shocked, confused, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Wow..." He said eventualy, after taking a deep breath. "And, i'm stuck you with you forever? Is it to late to swap? I prefer brunettes anyway.." But she knew he wasn't seriouse, his cheeks tightening as he tried not to grin.

"wow...I was going to dye it brown for a second there, but now you've said that...Purple seems like a fun option, or maybe green? Cally is one crazy bitch you know? Holy shit I might dye my hair like a fucking rainbow."

Paul groaned. "You're naturaly brown?"

"I am indeed." She said with a cheeky smile.

"And I can't persuade you to go back to your nautual colour?" He smirked, placing his hand on her tighs. His thick hands spanning them easily.

"Hmm. Nope, I don't think so."

Paul shrugged. "Then i'm making it a house rule, only hair of a natural colour. Sorry Panda."

She says evenly. "Thats cool, I'll just hit the road now then. Can I take that car you rented? I suppose you can just wolf it back to La Push. Give Collin a big hug from me right?" She started to get of his lap, her eyes twinkling as she teased her wolf.

**Panda/Callys POV**

I don't even know how it happened, but somehow I ended up on the floor, with Paul bent over me. His big hands tickling my ribs until I screamed. "Say you're not leaving!" He chuckled, as I gave him a fake scowl.

"What about that natural hair colour rule though? I mean, I'm really not one of breaking rules, you know?"

Paul smiled at me softly.

"I might make an expection for you then. But you've got to promise me you wont leave me again. Ever. Because i'm not spending the rest of for-fucking-ever chasing you."

I reached up for him, wrapping my arms around his neck happily.

"I didn't leave you. You told me you would explain everything." I paused. "I forgot you said that." I let go, sitting up trying to straighten my clothes.

"I'll tell you everything on the drive back. I need Seth for moral support." He gave me a cheeky wink, but then looked seriouse. "Lets just talk, just let me have this time to be happy with you without having to worry?"

That last bit spiked my curiousity, parts of me clawed to know what he meant. And I was fighting against myself, to not ask, to not push him to tell me what the hell with going on.

"I want all of the time we spend together to be happy.." I murmured truthfully.

***6pm***

I growled, throwing the stupid rubix cute back to Paul . It landed on the beige sofa beside him.

"Stupid thing.." I grumbled unhappily. "With its stupid squares, and stupid...Uh, I don't know. That thing is impossible. Or werewolf proof. I could sue , you know? Thats discrimination."

Paul who had been watching me curiously the whole time I tried to do that stupid rubix cube just laughed.

"I think I agree, those things hate me. I guess they're just all around wolf proof." He paused as his tummy grumbled loudly. "Urgh." He groaned. "Lets go to Seth's room and order room service, I think I might die if I don't eat soon. AND you're way to skinny." He poked me in the rib.

"Ow." I complained, trying to wiggle away from him.

"Nope." He grinned, grabbing my wrist and yanking me to him. "I'm seriouse, you can see all of your ribs and hips and stuff. It's kind of gross. Sorry, I like how you were before. You looked healthier." He grabbed me up in a huge bear hug, his arms tight around my waist. I happily pressed my face into his warm neck.

"Okay well, let me get changed out of these sweats before we go anyway. They look like something Bella Cullen would wear." I wrinkled my nose at thw thought, as he put me down. I hopped off the sofa.

"You know her?" Paul asked, standing up yawning.

"Yeah, whilst she ripped my mothers head off, all I could think was what hidiouse clothes she was wearing."

There was a silence.

"You're joking...right?"

"I can think about lots of things at once. But yes, that was going through my head at the time."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ..."

"Budha acutaly." I told him, grabbing up my old red ruck sack.

He blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Pescaterian monday - wednesday. Vegan thursday - friday. Then just what ever at the weekend."

"Wow...You're going to a pain in the ass, I can tell.."

I just laughed, walking to the bath room. From my bag I changed into my faded skinny jeans, and and black tee with the super man symbol on it. I brushed my hair, it fell just to my shoulders now and was all still blonde. I had filled in my roots myself with this wierd dye called _virgin snow_. Along with my only pair of shoes, my battered high tops, and some black eye liner I was reasy to go.

I always felt just a little bit sad when I thought about how this bag came to be in my possesion. I was still running from the pack of wolves chasing me, breaking into flats or staying in motels over night. When I stopped in California, only two or three days into my ordeel, I just went to to closest motel. And paid with my card. "You're name Pandora?" Asked the man, with the oddest accent I had ever heard. I hesitated, then sighed, the damage was already done right? "Yeah, I am." I told him, expecting the pack to jump out and do a repeat scene of what the Cullens and the wolves did to my family. But the man just handed me a scarlet rucksack. "It was mailed in this morning." I stuttered a thanks, and ran to my room, my legs shaking.

Inside, carefully folded were several pairs of pants, and tops. As I went through I realised there was everything I needed, then at the bottom a envolope. My hands were shaking as I read the modern ink print.

_Pandora. It's Paul, I know what ever I say you wont beleive me. I would love to say you could stop running, but it won't be safe if you do. Only some wolves are after you, you won't be able to tell who. But know that i'm looking out you you. I just put some things in this bag for you, hopefully everthing you need until you can get to you. This is confusing to say, but don't trust any wolves who talk to you unless its myself. Love Paul. x_

He had my back through it all .

I smiled, walking back through to wear Paul was standing. He grinned.

"I couldn't resist." He explained, nodding towards the bag, slumped my the bathroom door. "It's just an amazing top. It my masculinity wasn't at stake, i'd so wear one"

I laughed, as he wound is arm around my waist. As we walked out of our room. "What is feminin about super man? May I ask?" I winked.

"Its just...You know..."

"Yeah..."

**A/N Imh, sugar effing puffs that took a long time to write.**

**Its just a filler chapter, I thought it was quite cute, it shows some of what happened. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**- I don't own twilight...obviously. :D OHHH Renesmee is out of chracter for all of my story, Jake never imprinted on her. (: **

Wow, Seth was a hugger. Which wouldn't normaly phase me, but having only met him once before this... It was kind of wierd. But I felt happy around him, because he had that out look on life you know?

I mean, concidering he kind of lost his teenage years when he started changing into a giant wolf and his first and foremost obligation was to protect the tribe, he's still a pretty happy little guy. It's wierd actualy, because we're both frozen at near enough the same age. Oce he was done giving me the thrid hug Paul pulled me in, flopping onto the nearest sofa and taking me with him.

"Mhh..." Seth muttered, passing his phone to Paul. "Renesmee has been texting me again. I swear, why did they give her my number? For fuck sake..."

Paul groaned, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap, still looking at the screen. "Because they give her everything she wants. Spoilt little..." I looked at the phone which was in his hands around my middle.

_**Hey Seth. You found it yet? If not, Paul's always welcome at the Cullens you know that, hunny. I would make sure he is very confortable ;) . Mom and Dad wont let me start school, apparently they don't think I would fit it, wtf right? I reallllyyy wanted to come to the res school with you guys, wouldn't that be awesome? But, the school won't allow it and the treaty won't either. Could you guys maybe bend the rules justa tinsy bit? Please...? Love Ness. **_

"Wow, a whole three pages. She must have a alot of time on her hands .." I giggled, I cou ld feel Paul's warm chest vibrating with his silent laughter.

"Yeah, she hasn't got any friends. She's barely aloud outside of the house, thats why she.." He sighed, shaking his head. "She wants friends, she wants a boyfriend. And the Cullens have always let her get what she wanted, never told her no. So, the only other teenagers she knows are us, the wolf pack. So, she's looking for those things in us."

"Oh..." I murmured. "Thats a bit ... odd."

"Mhh, and ... After all we've gone through with the Cullens. The treaty still stands, but she thinks it doesn't apply to her. But if she did cross, who would actualy kill her? "

"I would." I shrugged simply. "She tried to kill my brother, I'll rip that bitches eyes out..." I muttered darkly.

"Tried?" Repeated Seth, eyes wide. "She didn't get him?"

"No. Weren't you there? Umh, we were standing back to back. And this big wolf went for me, and that girl at Connor. But then anouther wolf, a reddy brownish one just kind of shoved them off, I mean it looked like an accident but it gave us just enough time to run."

"Ziggy." Says Paul. "The reddy brown one. He's a good kid."

I checked my watch quickly. "Seth, can we like close the curtains?"

"Yeah sure sure. But it doesn't get properly dark for a while yet."

"I know, but the moon comes up in about seven minutes." Seth jumped to his feet like I'd just killed his puppy. And sprinted to the window, pulling the curtains to block out all of the view.

"Oh my gosh. I completly forgot, shit. Pandora, I'm so sorry." He babbled incohertly.

"Chill out." Paul Laughed, suddenly lightly biting the side of my face.

"Ew, gross. Did you just bite me? Thats just wierd..." I squeeled, wriggling away from him. Paul just shrugged. "I thought it would ease the tension a bit." I just shook my head.

"That was really wierd Paul.." I giggled, sitting down so Seth was between us who was laughing hard at the situation.

"Lets see shall we? Two shape shifters and a werewolf, eating pizza in a hotel . Me biting your face seems kind of normal when you say it like that doesn't it?" He laughed.

"Yeah, but ... We're people, not werewolves and shapeshifters. We've already been through this."

"Am I missing something?" Said Seth, peering between the two of them. Paul glared at him.

"shut up for a sec Seth. But I am a shapeshifter, and you are a werewolf!"

And so, the non couple had their first argument.

Pauls home was nice, small, and safe. I liked that, not having to jump around every corner, even though I knew there was a whole world out there that would jump at the chance of killing me.

"Jacobs coming around in a moment." Said Paul, putting a hand on either of my shoulders from behind me. "He has the cover story, I think he has Charlie helping us out."

"Okay."

"I think Leah said she'll get you some hair dye stuff. You need to look diffrent, so nobody will recognise you."

There was an interal stab, wouldn't I ever just get to stay one person?

"Thats cool. I can deal with that." I shrugged.

"I know you're lying." Said Paul bluntly, infront of me now with his arms crossed across his chest. "But i'm not going to interogate you."

"Good. Because you have to right." I snapped, glaring at him. A felt a familiar flash of heat behind my eyes. And I knew I had made a huge mistake. I started blinking quickly, looking away from his huge form before me. He grabbed my arm , turning me back around sharply.

Shock written across his face.

"What just happened to your eyes they-"

"Yeah.." I muttered. "They do that sometimes. Change colour, I know. Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Tears threatening to spill over.

"They just do that sometimes...Just like now and again..." Asked Paul in a strange tone. Then...He verbally exploded. "What the fuck , Panda? Your eyes just fucking change colour, you don't think to freaking warn me, or even bother to tell me about half this shit?"

"I just said i'm sorrly Paul, my bad. What do you want me to say?" I demanded, glaring at him. Purposly letting my eyes slide to a coal black just to freak him out.

"Okay, stop that kay? Just for a second. And tell me why that happens." He said, calmer now. And I shrugged.

"Because, sometimes I let him happen. Is that reason enough for you?" I asked with a pout.

"No. You've never done it before."

"Because I didn't want to freak you out. So I stopped it for a while, big deal...It doesn't mean anything, sometimes we use ... We used to you it to scare our prey." I corrected the slip of my tongue. "Or anyone threatening us. Like, the wolf borns eyes are auburn. Or at least yours are. Its a form of defence." I explained with a sigh, scared of his next reaction.

"You've never seen my wolf form." He said with a frown.

"We're mated." I laughed, putting air quotes around it. "I see both of you, because he's a big part of your life."

"Then why can't I see your wolf form?" He asked, pulling me over to the sofa with him.

"Because you're not looking." I told him, searching into those hazel eyes until I found a bright auburn pair looking joyfully back at me.

"Seriously?" He chuckled. "I'm looking at you right now..." He said in a sing song voice.

"You're looking with your eyes. To look at someone you use your eyes. But to really see someone, you use your entire being." I told him sadly. "Your pack makes me feel so sad , because you only look at one anouther. Family see one anouther."

"You saw Connor didn't you?"

"It was very painful. I felt his suffering, lonleyness, that made him and I pack." My voice cracked, and I looking away as a lump built in my throat. "Now he's dead."

_And its all my fault _I added in my head.

"I'm trying Panda. I really am, but..."

"Its hard." I nodded. "I understand."

"That's the ugliest shade of brown I have ever seen." I told Leah bluntly, crunching my nose at the woman on the box.

"It's Emilys shade." Snikkered Leah. I nodded, still peering at this bitch.

"We're on the same page then." I said slowly.

"Ahh" Sighed Leah. "I'm really going to like you." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't make me have ugly hair." I begged, giving her my best puppy eyes. As they diluted into a pale shade of blue, looking big and watery. "I'll be your best friend for ever...PLEASE..."

Leah looked like she was wavering...Then...

"You don't have to do it block colour. You'll think of something. Anything, and I really am sorry. Its the only one that the rez shop sells. I call it Shade no.5 Emily shit head."

"Wow...Thanks for the Lee." I yawned. "I'll think of something." Playing with my hair in the mirror, whilst Leah perched in the empty tub, fluffy it this way and that.

"What about...Kind of stripey..." I murmured eventualy. My mind already working out how to made the thin patern just right.

Leah cocked her head to the left. "That might work. Give it ago, if not then...We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

An hour and a half later, I sat on the side of the bath. Drying my hair with the blow drier Leah had leant me. My hair consisted of three large stripes of brown then thin stripes of white blonde inbetween. I cut my bangs even bigger, making them thicker, and cut my hair so it hung jaggedly to my shoulder.

Sick...

Leah gasped.

"That looks fucking amazing babe.." She gasped, grinning at me.

"Hey, Panda." Jacob grinned. I cringed from his hug embrace. "Nice to see you safe and in one piece."

...

...

...

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own twilight. **

**But I have a pet one eyed tortoise, which is kind of cool. He's called One eyed willy. He's homosexual (Everybody at school loved them on gay pride week.) and his tortoise boyfriend is called Alujo. They're pretty awesome to be fair...Like a tortoise, power couple. I'm going to make my profile picture of them...If you want to check it out.**

**OOHHHHH And very happy birthday to Jayd, I've just figured out how to use spell check - And i'm rocking it XD **

**I just wanted to get that out there ;)**

"Nice hair." Jacob's deep voice rumbled, with a wink.

"You're the second to see it." I admitted. "Is Paul...?"

"Out on patrol, yeah. So, I thought I could tell you the good and bad news myself." He walked into the bathroom, smacking his head on the low beam.

"Shit..." He growled. "I do that every fucking time..." He looked am me, shaking his head once. "It's okay for you you're small. Anyway, come sit." He said, steering me by my shoulders to the bath tub.

"That's a tub." I told him, frowning, but amused by this big man.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" With out waring, he picked up up by the waist and popped me in the dry bath. He sat in opposite me.

"Comfier than his sofa, i'll tell you that." Jacob chuckled around a yawn. "So, Miss Cally Saffron Marie. Good news or the bad news?"

"Bad." I answered automaticaly.

"Interesting choise. Why?" He asked, staring happily at me.

"So then, the good news will make me smile. Kind of evening out my happy levels." I smiled sweetly back at him. He was a pretty good looking man, not a scratch on Paul, but his beutiful russet skin and coal black hair was pretty smoking.

"Clever girl." he laughed. "So...Bad news." His chizled face grew seriouse. "The Volturi are coming. They know, they're going to try and kill you. We don't know how they found out." He grimised. "Well, we have an idea.. Anyway, but Sams pack are supporting them."

I froze.

"Good news.." Jacob cleared his throat. "We have the Cullens and all of their connections behind us."

"I didn't want to cause all of this trouble." I sighed. "I'll call some friends." I nodded.

"Who? What are they?" Jake demanded.

"A couple of shape shifters, spirit warriors, tricksters...You know." I shrugged. "I'll make some calls."

"Sounds good." Smiled Jacob, standing up. "Common ,Trouble." He said fondly, taking me by the waist and pulling my to my feet. After kissing my forehead with a wink, I jumped back out of the tub.

"Talking to me in a bath tub about anouther epic battle." He shook his head with a smirk. "Moments we'll never forget, Trouble." I threw my arms around him.

"You're a babe. And, also my new bestfriend. Make sure Paul hears that, make him step up his game abit ,yeah?"

"Awhh." Breathed out Jacob contently. "Big fight approaching, new best friend, isn't my life great." Sarcasm thick in his tone.

**LINE**

I climbed up on Pauls lap, he sighed as if in annoyence but wraped his arms around me holding me loosly to his chest.

"What did Jacob want to say to you?" Paul asked, running a hand through his cropped hair.

"You already know." I whispered. "I don't want our ... Whatever we have , to be like this Paul. LEts just...Unless its competly nessesery, forget when it's just us. Lets try to go on as normal."

He nodded. "thats what I want , Panda. So, as we're being normal. Lets go walk the dogs, like the amazing power couple we are." He paused. "Jake likes you though, he looked really happy concidering all of this shit. He usualy doesn't interact with the imprints like that. I saw it in his head, he feels easier around you because you're so chilled out." He streatched lazily, grunting as his back clicked. "My alpha likes my imprint, this is good for me."

"Yeah, we're best friends now." I laughed, following Paul as he walked to his room. It was very...Boyish. With dark blue wall paper, and dark wooden floor.

"AWHHHHH" I squeeled, bouncing on my toes. "My doggie!" I clapped my hands as I grabbed up my little ball of white fluff. Her hair hanging comicaly over her eyes.

Dispite...Everything, just being here with Paul, everything seemed okay. Even if it wouldn't last.

"Comm'on." Paul grunted. "That thing, has been ruining my manly image. Walking around the res with it has been humiliating."

You know, being the new girl all over again was kind of fun. Of cource, people didn't look for to long because Paul kind of scared them off.

"You haven't met Collin and Bradly yet have you?" He suddely groaned. "Total assholes..." He let his voice trail off.

LINE

That day I learnt that there were very few things which could get a shape shifter seriously drunk. One of them being moonshine, a darkish drink which they got from Jacob Blacks father. Accourding to them, they were celebrating. 1) I was back, I didn't think this was a good reason for them to get pissed. 2) They wern't patroling, so why the hell not get pissed.

I decided pretty quickly, that their reasoning was stupid and lacked basic logic. I also didn't know that they lived with Paul, I didn't even think to wonder where his parents were- I decided not to ask. The pair were actually pretty cute when they were drunk, fasinated by the simplest things such as their reflection in a spoon, or how nice my hair smelt. That freaked me out just a little actually.. Paul and I sat in his lounge, on one of the battered sofa watching them. Jacob had been right about his couch though, it was freaking lumpy, the tub was so much better.

"Awhhhh" Cooed Collin, throwing his arms around me for a second time. "Turn into a wolf for us , Pandaaaaaa. Please?"

"No, piss off." I repeated for the fith time. Giving him a shove with my foot. Paul growled, tucking me tighter into his side.

"Leave it Collin, you're drunk. Just go to bed." Snarled Paul, I could feel him tense up a bit now, obviously not finding them funny anymore.

"Why are you all so fucking seriouse?" Collin suddenly roared, slamming his hand onto the table. It cracked in two. The room fell into silence, and even Bradly had stopped his weird tooth chattering laugh. Then a smirk crossed Collins face. "Well I live here. And I want to open up the curtains, get a good look at the moon." He strode across the room.

Paul jumped, trembling from head to toe. I slowly back out of the room, untill my back was against the hallway wall. Listening to the scene unfold.

"Collin. Sit your ass down. If she turns into a wolf it might provoke Sams pack to attack.." Paul told him carefully. I could hear him stepping carefully towards Collin.

"You're all so tense..." Collin hissed. "We searched for that stupid bitch for months and months, and now you're acting like i'm the one in the wrong? That girl has messed with your head Paul, I hope I never imprint..."

Before I could even move to defend myself Bradly had me by the wrist, his eyes were no longer bloodshot, and his stood steadily on his feet.

"I sober up fast when shit like this goes on." He answered my unspoken question, smiling sheepishly. "Paul says to go to his room. Wait for him there...Collin's really crossed the line Sweetheart."

Bradly was Collins best friend, if he thought he was out of order.

Then he difintly was. My face crumpled as I walked up the stairs, hearing a familiar wet ripping sound fill my ears. All of this was my fault, I should have just let that stupid wolf kill me...

...

...

...

**Hell yes ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own twilight.**

**Sorry it took my a while to update, my laptop went completly insane. Wouldn't let me update on any of my accounts. And I kept getting reviews telling me to update and I couldn't.. It was so sad :'(**

**NOW onwards with the story. **

Pandora POV

Pissed probably didn't cover it, actually. I was kind of past the _this is all my fault_ self pity phase. Now, I just wanted to kick Collins ass - I wanted to be a fucking werwolf and do it. Being so close to a window - although the curtains were pulled- Wasn't really a good idea, but it was kind of keeping my mind off of what was doing downstairs.

May as well do something productive.

I reached for my cell phone, battered and broken as it was. Under the family section on my phone book I found the world of supernatural. Diago was first on the list, and I hit the call button bitter sweetly. Diago was one of my best friends, he would have ours backs, but I also had to tell him the Connor was dead.

"Hello, maravilloso" His camp voice drolled from his end. It sounded as if he were outside, probably spending some time with his family in Spain. I paused, remembering the long hot summers we would spend in his home town, him teaching me to ride a horse, cliff diving, swimming in the ice cold pool when the sun blazed down to hot.

"Hey diago." I managed, the lump building in my throat once again.

"What's up Hon? Word got around about your family, Maravilloso. I'm so sorry Hon, you want me to come down for a while? Where you staying?"

"Thats kind of what I rung about." I admitted sheepishly. "you know what shit went down, now the fortune telling pixie sees the Volturi coming-"

"They want a game of cat and mouse." Murmured Diago thoughtfully.

"Accept they have half of the pack on their side." I told him, aimlessly walking into the bathroom. Everything sounded calmer down stairs, I heard Pauls voice. It calmed me somewhat.

"Half of what pack? Wheres the other half?" He groaned. "I need full story, Hon"

"It's...Long. But, unless we have more people we aren't going to win, Diago." I whispered, sinking into the free standing white tub. He agreed, saying he would bring two friends. I gave him the adress and hung up. I dialed Jacobs number.

"Hello my little trouble causing friend. What can I do you for? If it's about Paul and Collin don't worry, Bradlys already told me and Paul'll be fine. He'll just whip his ass into shape a bit." He sounded cheerful dispite. Probably working on some new car, he way of keeping his mind off of things until he had to patrol again.

"Thanks Jake, but that's not exacally why I called..." I told him gently.

"Oh God..." He groaned. "What have you done? Do I even want to know?"

"I think it would be benificial if you did wolf boy. So open your ears."

"Shoot."

"I've called Diago. Shape shifter. He will be here in about three days, he's bringing three of his pack with him."

There was a pause. "Good. It's good arrangements are being made, we're going to be really strong. Cullens, my pack, this other pack...Anyone else?"

"I was thinking, maybe, Pearl. She's a trickster, she'll be a huge help." I said thoughtfully.

"I meant to ask before, what is that?"

"She can mask scents, make sounds seem like they are coming from somewhere else. A total master at camoflage."

"Good..." Hummed Jacob happily. "this is practicaly going to be a walk over..."

"Yeah" I agreed. Leaning my head back. "Working on anything good?"

"Just the old rabbit. I never have time to go find anouther empty shell now'adays, you know?" I paused, thinking back to my cars in the garage of my old house.

"I have some cars, from my old place. Go ahead and grab those if you want, I never did drive them. And I haven't got much use for them now that I can't leave the rez." I told him, hoping that he would accept. He desereved it.

"For reals?" He asked, with one low chuckle.

"Of course."

"This is why you're my favourtie imprint, don't tell Kim I said that- She stresses out so much its unbeleivable. Right, I kind of...Want those cars right now though." He was laughing so hard it wore off on me, until I got a cramp in my right side.

"Okay okay..." I managed eventualy, anouther little giggle escaping my lips. "Come and get me now, I have a key. I want to pick up some of my stuff if that's okay."

"Yeah, won't be a problem. Sams pack aren't aloud in Forks, it's the Cullens territory and we wont be crossing the new division line on the Rez."

"Oh shit.." I cursed, remembering the very reason I was hiding upstairs in the first place. "Moon. No cloud cover either, there's a spare key under the second slab on the right of the porch. It's for the garage, take any you like."

"You're a bud, trouble. Want me to grab any of your stuff for you?"

"In my room, on my dressing table there's a bottle. Its like...a inch tall, looks like a purfume bottle It's black, with all of these swirly patterns on it. Can you grab it for me please?" I asked hopefully, noticing the now silence down stairs.

"Sure sure. I'll drop it over on my way back, I'm taking Seth, and Bradly to drive two cars back."

"Take some more of the pack if you can, take more than two." I laughed, my eyes falling on Paul n the door way. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, bye"

"I swear..." Paul grumbled, his dark figure leaning on the tub, looking down at me. "You talk to Jake more than you talk to me."

"Awh." I cooed, reaching up and pitching on of his taunt cheeks. "Jealous?"

"Yes. And, sorry about Collin.." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head, a hint of pink showing beneath his russet skin.

"Ha.." I smiled. "You blush, that's good to know..And, no problem..."

"No really...It shouldn't have come to that, it wont happen again." his tone stiff and formal.

"Okay.." I said in a quiet voice.

"I heared you say some others are coming to help us out."

"Mmmh" I nodded, hopping out of the bath and yawning. "Yeah, Diago and three of his pack. And, I'm asking Pearl. Jacob reacons its going to be a walk over."

"I hope so, Panda." He sighed, shaking his head. "What have we got our selves into?"

"I'm sorry, it's kind of my fault. Well...Actualy no, I didn't kill anyone. When did the killings stop, by the way?" I asked, leaning on him. He was like...A big warm pillow -But maybe not as soft, still comfy.

"They haven't.. Seattles like a ghost town now, everybody who could afford to moved. Some got evacuated, put in temporary housing in Forks. The ones who refused to move got killed pretty quickly."

"So...People are getting killed still?" Tears welling in my eyes, as I wound my arms around Pauls waist.

"Who ever, or what ever, is doing it is taking bodys there now. Kidnapping people and ... Doing it in Seattle." A choking noise escaped my lips, and I hid my face in Pauls chest.

"Shit..." He growled. "I shouldn't have told you that... But you should know, that the council is seriously worried about Sam. The council wont take a side, but has told him its impossoble its you because you're here every night. But he wont see sense. Jacob wont launch an attack on the his pack, because he doesn't want the innocent imprints hurt - But its going to come to that anyway.. He has this primal instinct, we all do, to protect or familys and the tribe. But Sam let his inner wolf assumed it was you, and Sam was to weak to fight against him... Now he is being driven by the wolves primal instinct.." He said slowly, thoughtfully, holding me closly to him.

"Why doesn't he just come and attack with his pack, now then?" I mumbled.

"Because Sams in there somewhere, and he wants the satisfaction of seeing the Volturi do it. But..." He voice like steel. "It isn't going to come to that. We're gonna kick ass."

Collin was gone when we went back down stairs, I decided not to ask where he was. "What were you talking to Jake about this time?" Paul smirked.

"He's just grabbing a few cars from the house. They'll just get repossesed eventualy if not."

"Thats nice for you to do that. Jacob's great but he patrols so much at the moment, cars just take his mind off of things a bit."

"He deserves it then..." I smiled eventualy. There was a long pause inwhich Paul took two beers from the fridge opened them both and gave one to me.

"I don't think I deserve you." Paul smiled sadly, stroking a caulosed thumb down my cheek, and across my lips. I bit it gently.

In a whisper of a second his thumb was replaced by smouldering lips, surpricingly soft against my own. I tentivly put my arms around his broad shoulders, as he crushed my small body against his. And I realised as his lips moved wonderfuly against my own, that this was the happiest I had ever been. So I let myself enjoy the moment.

Who knew how long we had to just be happy?

...

...

...

**Thats it ;) You like? xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own twilight :P Well...At least I don't think I do..nope, deifintly don't (: **

I think I fell asleep, but i'm just not to sure when. And for about 10 seconds I wasn't exacaly sure where I was either. But as I regained my senses I smelt Paul's familiar, conforting scent and felt his burning arm wrapped tight around my waist; pinning me to him. For the last nine months I had sadly grown used to waking up in dark places, sometimes because I couldn't pay the electricity bill, sometimes because I had just smashed the window into a flat and slept there.

There was something strangley comforting about waking up with light rays shining across the room.

"Go back to sleep.." A deep voice rummbled in my ear, his voice thicker with his accent.

"Don't you have patrol..?" A mumbled back around a yawn.

"Not till tonight. I'm taking Collin and Bradly, I'm just waiting for an excuse to kill that little-"

"Why? I thought La Push was Vampire free, accept for the Cullens. But they can't really be classed as vampires, or their little half breed kid." I couldn't resisit the last snide remark. But, then I wasn't really one to talk - being a werewolf and all..

"No.." Muttered Paul, pulling me even closer to him, so I was flush against his glorious chest. "This one, she keeps coming back, dancing around our border line then back to the Cullens.. It's wierd, she's always got this smile on her face. Like it's all a big game for her."

"Oh..." Was all I could manage.

"Quil is downstairs with Claire.. I kind of said you'd play with her whilst we have a man to man." He smiled, pushing a stripey lock out of my eyes. "Prefered it blonde." He grumbled.

"I'm your Dad's friends daughter for California, staying with you until the our court settlement is final." I recited, rolling my eyes. "It's a vile shade of brown."

"It isn't so bad." Smiled Paul. "You can do it blonde again once this is all over."

"This is never going to be over though." I whined, pushing myself closer to his warm chest, his cheek resting on top of my head. "Even when, if, the Volturi leave me in one piece. My pack isn't coming back. They're all dead. I have no family."

"Your my family." Paul whispered in my ear. "We wont give up hope yet."

"Pandora was the first woman on earth and was endowed by many talents. Hence her name, Pandora, all- gifted. Zeus, a Greek god, was in a fight with Prometheus so he took vengeance by presenting Pandora to Epimethus, Prometheus brother. With her, Pandora had a jar which she was told not to open under any circumstances. But curiosity got the better of her, she opened it and evil was spread throughout the world. However, she closed the lid in time to save hope, reminding us that despite all the suffering in this world, there is still hope." I said softly into his russet chest, remembering it as my favourite fairy tale when I was a child. Tucked up in my soft pink bed.

"You're so special, Baby."

"It was my favourite fairy tale when I was younger" I said gently, and Paul shifted himself up some"My little sister could never understand it. She said, if everything evil inthe world was in the box, why was hope in there? I would tell her the same thing everytime, that everything has a bit of green ranger in it."

Paul gave me a confused look. "The green power ranger that was good then went evil then good again. Nothing is pure, she just never understood...She saw the world in blackor white. Good or bad. Happy or sad. I was so confused because I saw all of the bits inbetween, every shade of grey. I thought that was wierd...Now look at me. I go freak when I see the moon,I can only phase at will if I'm in danger and my eyes change colour... And now the Volturi is coming to stamp my ass."

"They won't be coming near you..." Came a low angered growl from Paul. "We have our pack, your friends and the Cullens now."

I grinned. "Only two days until I get to see Diago."

"Are you two close?"

There was a long pause.

"We were.." I said. "My pack used to be close to his, until his brother found out that our 'parents' stole us. Con, Diago, Amid, Brave and I were still close. But things just never went back to how they were. It'll be better now. I don't belong to anyone."

"Common." Nodded Paul, giving me a swat on my hip. "They're waiting for us downstairs."

"Quil wont have assumed ... I mean...Seeing as we're in the same bed.. I-?" I asked, incoheretly.

"He can assume what he likes, we'll do what makes us happy. You've never done tags."

"You look fine." Paul repteated for the hundreth time. The shower didn't run hot until 9am so I opted to stay in my pjs until then. They were tiny boy shorts which showed a lot of my lightly tanned legs, and one of Pauls biggest hoodies, which was fluffy inside and smelt comfortingly of him. "Nobody would care if you didn't anyway, we're pack. We all love eachother."

"They bearly know me."

"You barely remember your sister...Do you still love her?"

"Hey Pandora." Smiled Quil. "Or should I call you..?" He was a tall guy, not as big as Paul but not short by any means. He was sat on the lumpy couch besides Claire who was unsucessfuly painting his nails a very nice shade of blue.

"Call me what ever you want. I can't keep track anyways." I turned to the little girl with black hair, and startling black eyes to match. She would be beautiful when she was older. "Hey Claire."

"Hello, Pwandowa." She frowned in concentration, trying to repete the name again to get it right, she didn't do all that well.

"Just call me Panda." I said helpfully.

"Cwan I paint your nails? Quil doesn't like me doing his."

"Sure, but I feel that it's his point as your soul mate to be painted more at a later date. Paul has it coming aswel." I told her with a smile, as she daubed her paint wand back in the little bottle and patted the spare seat besides her.

"He says it isn't his colour." Said Claire sadly, and Quil rolled his eyes a little with a big grin on his face.

Paul who had been watching silently from the door frame, with an amused look on his face scoffed. "Blue is so your colour Quil, baby. Makes your eyes pop." He said in a unbeleivbly camp voice and he strolled past me, pausing to ruffle my hair.

Claire was a cute kid, chatting away to me as she carefully painted my nails the pretty coral blue colour.

"I'm going home to my Mama on Tuesday." Claire told me, pausing to sprinkle a little bit of fine silver glitter onto my middle finger. "Quil says you don't see your Mama anymore. Why not?"

There was silence.

"Well. My sister still lives with her." I managed. "I might see her again somewhen. Maybe."

"But why?" Cliare asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Nobody will take me away from my Mama will they?" Her big black eyes staring up at me despertly.

"No." I smiled. "I doubt Quil would let them if they tried anyway."

"Will your sister be taken away?"

"No, she'll stay in England with my family." I answered carefully. I felt Paul and Quils eyes on us.

"Does it make you sad? It makes me sad when I can't see Kaitlin."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_"Where's my hairbrush Jesse? I swear if you've borrowed it again I'll- Oh... My bad, here it is." Called a young voice, the sound carried along the hall way and into the room glowing blood red. _

_A girl inside laughed, her face the picture of innocence. Already dressed in her thin cotten blouse and red tarten school skirt. Her long blonde locks bobbing in time the the loud music which bleared from down stairs. A young women dancing in the kitchen the the harsh drum and bass. "I'm going now." Said the blonde beauty. "Early morning revision and all that." _

_"Okay. I'll see you later, Jesse." Said a girl coming to say good bye on the landing. She was dressed similarly, although her skirt was blue not red and she didn't wear the same black patent shoes, her brown curls hanging in long terresses to her waist. _

_Neither of the girls knew that they would never see each other again..._

The phone rang, pulling me out my my thoughts.

"One sec, Claire." I told her, trying to work out how to pick up my phone without fucking up my nails. "Umh, Paul?" I asked, and he helpfully pressed my bedazzled phone to my ear after clicking the green button.

"Hello, Pandora." Came a high little voice from down the phone, I winced at the pitch, I noticed Quil and Paul do the same.

"S'up Pearl. I didn't know you even had my number?"

"All will be reveled. But first I thought you might want to know that the wierdo junkie look you've got going on is back in vouge, so for the time being you okay."

"Funny that isn't it." I said with a raised eyebrow. "The plastic bimbo look has never been in."

"Aha." She laughed, and I could just imagen her tossing her black curls around and batting those long long lashes. There was no deneying that Pearl was as fake as they come, but she was a good friend in some ways, and shared my wicked sarcastic sense of humor. "You never cease to make me laugh. Now my little apple pie. I just got a call from Diago, he really is a hot piece of man mean isn't he? I mean, I know Spanish guys are hot anyway, but he really is just insane. Don't you just wanna take a bite of that? How you went weeks and weeks with him without jumping that damn God is beyond me..."

"Focus." I reminded her, Giving Paul a reasuring little smile.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. I'm coming over with Diago's guys tomorrow, i-"

"Tomorrow?" I interupted, frozen.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yes, I mean no. Just be careful. I'm at number four High Terress. Okay? You come straight here don't talk to anybody, if you have a bunch of angry wolf type things biting at your ankles don't try to be friends with them, Pearl."

"Will do. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah.." I murmured. "See you then."

...

...

...

**OHHHHH Sorry it took so long to post. Leave me love, and no flames (: **


End file.
